


Day One

by Amee19



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Mentions of Covid 19, Safewords, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amee19/pseuds/Amee19
Summary: The virus might be forcing them to stay home but at least they've got each other
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 35
Kudos: 181





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys 😊
> 
> With everything that's happening in the world right now, I figured we could use some fluff. The virus is nothing to joke about or to take lightly but this is fiction and I hope you're all safe ❤
> 
> PS. I might continue it later this week since I have no work or school until April

Lucas knew the virus and the global pandemic were nothing to joke about; thousands of people have died already and many more would probably die before this whole mess was over, it would cost millions of dollars across the world and the stress it put on everyone from the politicians trying to deal with the crisis to the normal folks trying to make ends meet couldn't be healthy.

Then came the news of every schools closing for at least 2 weeks and he couldn't help but be slightly relieved about it. At least, this was one less thing to worry about. Now, he and Eliott would only have to get out to do grocery shopping or for his boyfriend to go to work although he suspected it was only a matter of time before the videoclub closed too.

The boys have agreed to stay home to stop the virus from spreading. Lucas had tried calling his mother, to explain he wouldn't visit her for a while but the nurse had explained to him over the phone that the news had caused her to have another crisis. His heart shrunk in his chest but it wasn't like there was anything he could do about it beside wait for it to be over. He thanked the nurse for her time and hung up, his hands shaking a little. Closing his eyes, he leaned forward, pressing his forehead against the wall and started to take deep breaths. There was no reason to panic. All they had to do was follow the recommendations and avoid the crowds. They could do it. He and Eliott would get through it. Together.

He jumped when his phone buzzed in his hand, causing him to nearly drop it. He opened his eyes and sighed in relief when he saw it was a text from his boyfriend.

_From Eliott 🦝: Last class cancelled, I'll be home soon, love you ❤_

Smiling a little, Lucas pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning against and sat down on the couch before replying.

_To Eliott 🦝: Already home, love you too ❤_

He wasn't expecting an answer so he threw his phone beside him and took a deep breath before standing up. If they really were about to spend the next two weeks locked up, well at least he would make sure they would eat well. He quickly set the table for dinner and started preparing it. It wasn't anything fancy or elaborate, just some pasta but it was still better than some take out from the cheap Italian restaurant down the street.

He was just finishing draining the pasta when he heard the door of the apartment opening as well as someone walking in.

"I'm home," Eliott greeted him and Lucas could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"In the kitchen!" he replied, smiling too, relieved now that his boyfriend was there with him.

Soon enough, Eliott appeared in the doorway, his hair as messy as ever but his smile nearly blinding and for a second, Lucas briefly forgot everything that was going on. The virus, the pandemic, nothing else mattered but the fact that his boyfriend was there, happy and healthy with him.

"Hey!" Eliott excitedly said kissing his cheek before he wrapped his arms around his neck and plastered himself on his back. "It smells really good! I could almost smell it from the other end of the hallway."

Sighing happily, he leaned back, resting on his boyfriend's chest and finished what he was doing, draining the pasta before serving some in the plates and pouring some of his homemade bolognese sauce over. Eliott didn't let go of him until he had set the plates on the table and even then, he did so reluctantly, slowly unwrapping his arms from Lucas, leaving several kisses on his cheek and the side of his neck.

They ate in comfortable silence, talking about how their day went without mentioning the virus. Eliott explained to him the plot of the next book he was meant to read for his literature class while Lucas just complained about how boring the day had been since he basically couldn't watch TV, listen to the radio or even check social medias.

However, as soon as their plates were empty, Eliott stood up and walked around the table, offering his hands for Lucas to take.

"You coming?" he teased with a smirk which caused the younger boy to smile back at him.

As if there was a chance he wouldn't follow him to hell and back. He took his boyfriend's hands who pulled him up to his feet before dragging him toward their bedroom. He opened his mouth to protest but Eliott beat him too it.

"We can do the dishes tomorrow," he reassured him, grinning as they crossed the doorway, stepping into the room. "Tonight is just about us."

And Lucas couldn't protest. Smiling, he let his boyfriend undress him until he was down to his boxers before doing the same to Eliott. Once they were both nearly naked, the taller boy pushed him onto the bed but remained up, scattering a few candles around their bedroom and closing all lights in the apartment. The smell of smoke quickly filled up the room and Lucas' smile widened as his boyfriend walked back to him, settling himself before his spread legs.

The kiss was messy, too much teeth and saliva, hands grasping at their hair, hips and ass. Soon, they started giggling against each other's mouth and they pulled back, their foreheads pressed against each other's, their noses brushing together.

"You want something to help you relax?" Eliott offered, raising his eyebrows.

Lucas' smile widened and he nodded. He didn't smoke as often as he used to, mostly because it messed up with his boyfriend's meds but also for his own health. However, one joint in a situation like this surely couldn't be that bad.

They sat crossed legs on the bed, only inches apart as Eliott rolled it before slipping it between his lips and lightening it up with his lighter. Lucas couldn't resist. He opened his mouth and leaned forward. His boyfriend got the message as he blew out the smoke right in his mouth.

They didn't speak much as they smoked but the silence was comfortable between them. Once the buzz had fully kicked in, they laid back down. Lucas was on his stomach, his hands underneath pillow his head was resting on while Eliott took his usual place on top of him, his own head resting between his shoulder blades. The younger boy could feel his boyfriend's stubble scratching his bare skin but he was too high to care about some beard burn.

"You know," Eliott started, his warm breath tickling his back, "I'm happy to be here with you. If this fucking virus really is the apocalypse, if we're all doomed to die because of it, then at least, I got to be with you."

"Don't say that," Lucas groaned, his face half buried into his pillow. "We're not going to die. Not yet. We haven't got to Kathmandu, we didn't get married. We still have a lot of stuff to do before."

His boyfriend giggled above him before tightening his arms around him, kissing his spine.

"I know," he sighed happily. "I know, but if we did, I want you to know you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you Lucas."

The younger boy craned his neck around to look at his boyfriend and smiled at him.

"I love you too," he replied just before Eliott crushed their lips together.

They would get through it, through whatever the world might throw at them. Because they were together. And that was all that mattered.

***

Later, when they were no longer that high, Eliott grabbed his phone from the nightstand and turned the camera into selfie mode before he started recording a video.

"Hello guys! This is day one of the quarantine in France. I'm recording in case this might turn out to be the Apocalypse and the aliens find this video in a few centuries. So far, things are holding up well. We have plenty of food and I have with me right now the best company in the entire world, my loving boyfriend, Lucas Lallemant."

He barely had time to dodge the pillow his said boyfriend threw at it, groaning as he rolled the blankets around him.

"Eliott!" he scolded him and the older boy couldn't help but giggle as he ended the video and set his phone back on the nightstand before wrapping his arms around the cocoon of blankets, spooning his boyfriend.


	2. Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quarantine continues and I'm really getting bored it so I might as well imagine what could those two be up 😋 Here's a warning though, the rating go up with this chapter. 
> 
> Stay safe everyone ❤ We will ge through this

Eliott knew he shouldn't be enjoying it that much, it was a worldwide crisis after all, but in that moment, he was too happy to think of anything beyond the walls of the apartment. With the increased security measures, the videoclub had temporarily closed which meant that he had nowhere to be but right here with Lucas. 

They were currently sprawled across their bed, wearing nothing but their boxers as they lazily fed each other bites of the mac and cheese his boyfriend had prepared earlier. The pasta were cooked to the perfection as usual and the sauce was thick and creamy like they loved it. They each had a fork, not that it would have made a difference anyway considering how much they had been kissing for the last few days. If either of them had been sick, the other was bound to have caught it as well. 

Eliott couldn't help but moan around the fork as he swallowed the last bite. Barely a few inches away from him, Lucas grinned at him and reached to thread his fingers through his hair, pulling at it just a little. The older boy nearly purred at the feeling and closed his eyes in bliss. There was nowhere he would rather be. 

Eventually, he heard his boyfriend sigh next to him before he took the bowl as well as the two forks and set it on the nightstand behind him. Once it was out of the way, he manoeuvred Eliott onto his back and straddled his hips, laying on top of him. He nestled in face into the crook of his neck and kissed him right over his pulse while Eliott wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you," Lucas sighed happily as Eliott started to rub circles on boyfriend's back, his eyes still closed. "I love you so much."

"Love you too," he whispered right back, smiling against the side of Lucas' head.

Eliott had expected they would settle in a blissful silence, cuddling for a little while but the younger boy obviously had something else in as he kept pressing kisses all over his neck and running his hands up and down his sides.

"Lucas," he moaned as his boyfriend started to press a serie of kisses down the column of his throat and on his chest.

He could feel the smile stretching on Lucas' lips from where they were pressed on his sternum. Eliott let go of his back to bury his hands into Lucas' hair, pushing his head down.

"Don't tease," he managed to hiss through his teeth, his breath hitching in his throat as his boyfriend started to nibble on one of his nipples.

"So impatient," Lucas whispered, smirking but he kept afflicting his ministrations to the nipple making Eliott throw his head back against the pillows.

But when the younger boy started flicking the other between his fingers, Eliott's eyes flew wide opened and he pulled hard on his hair, crushing their mouths. Lucas let out out a surprised but eagerly kissed him back, only pulling away once oxygen became a necessity. However, Eliott nearly moaned out loud when he saw the strings of saliva connecting their lips together. 

"What do you want?" Lucas panted, his eyes dark with lust. 

Your mouth, your ass, your dick. At this point, Eliott was already too far gone to be picky but the night was still young and they had plenty of time ahead of them for all of that. For now, he just wanted to release some pressure.

"Your hand," he replied, pressing his forehead on Lucas'. "Please baby!"

Lucas smirked and he moved up so he was on his knees, hovering over Eliott. Smirking, he pushed his boxers down so they were out of the way and did the same to his own before settling back on Eliott's thighs rather than his lap. As soon as their now care cocks rubbed against each other, the older boy let an even louder moan and grabbed tightly his boyfriend's hips, making sure he wasn't going anywhere. But even if he hadn't done that, Lucas seemed quite satisfied with the reaction he got out of him and spat in his hand before grabbing both of their erections and hastily jerking them off.

"Fuck!" Eliott swore, closing his eyes as he tightened his hands on Lucas' hips. "Fuck! Keep doing that! Don't stop!"

His boyfriend seemed to get the message as his pace quickened and his own moans now echoed in the bedroom. A very small part of Eliott, deep inside him tried to remind him that maybe they should be careful to not make too much noises because of their neighbors but he couldn't bring himself to care. They were in the middle of a crisis and they followed the instructions to stay home so what if they were being too noisy?

"Open your eyes!" Lucas ordered him, squeezing his fist around his cock, so tightly it was nearly painful while still feeling so damn good. "I wanna look at your eyes when you come."

And Eliott obeyed, his eyes flew wide open as he took in the sight in front of him. Lucas' hair were messier than ever, his eyes now fully dark with lust, his cheeks flushed and his lips all red and swollen from kissing. He didn't anything else and his cock twitched in his boyfriend's hand as he started coming all over their abdomens.

He was vaguely aware of loud he was being but it didn't matter for a long time as it pushed Lucas over the edge and he threw his head back as he covered their stomachs with another layer of warm, sticky come.

He gasped and collapsed on top of Eliott who instinctively wrapped his arms around him, holding him through his orgasm.

"So fucking gorgeous," he managed to whisper against the shell of Lucas' ear, rubbing soothing circles on his back. "Fuck! One day, I'm going to film us and then we will fuck again as we will watch ourselves."

And although he hadn't really expected his boyfriend to agree, he felt Lucas' cock twitching against his stomach and he smirked as he pulled back just enough to properly look at his face.

"You want it?" he wondered, brushing some hair out of Lucas' eyes. "Wanna make our very own sextape?"

And Lucas who was still out of breath nodded, grinning back at him.


	3. Day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long but I wasn't fully satisfied with it 🙈 I hope this isn't so bad

Lucas wasn't so sure of what he had expected. He knew what was going to happen of course but he didn't know exactly how would the whole thing start though. He couldn't imagine sitting on the bed, naked as he waited for Eliott to set their room but of course, he should have expected his boyfriend would have a plan to make him comfortable. He had sent him to take a hot shower while he would prepare everything.

"Wash yourself everywhere," Eliott had ordered him as he had pushed him toward the bathroom, teasingly nibbling at his ear. "I'll check just so you know."

And Lucas had to bite his lips to stop himself from moaning before his boyfriend had even undressed him. He did as he was told though and thoroughly washed himself, having an idea of how Eliott was planning to check. He spent a long time underneath the showerhead, letting the steam fill up the bathroom. He washed his hair too, quickly drying it with a towel before turning off the water and stepping out of the shower. He hadn't brought clothes to change into, simply his bathrobe which he put on and tied around his waist. 

He came out of the bathroom, shivering when he felt he cold air of the apartment. He wasn't sure everything wasn't ready so he walked to their bedroom and brought his hand up, knocking on the door. He barely had time to draw his hand back that the door flew wide open and his boyfriend's grinning face came into sight. His smile widened even more as he cupped Lucas' cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. The younger boy giggled against his lips and wrapped his arms around Eliott's waist before he started to walk them into their room. He could feel his boyfriend smirking as they stumbled on top of the bed.

They kept on kissing as Eliott laid down on his back and Lucas straddled his waist, running his hands up and down his bare chest as he was just wearing a pair of black briefs. It wasn't the lack of oxygen that eventually made Lucas pull back but rather when he felt his boyfriend untying his robe and pushing it off his shoulders, exposing his body.

"You did what I told you?" Eliott breathed out, brushing their noses together. 

Not trusting his voice to speak, Lucas nodded as he threw his robe aside. Once he was fully naked, his boyfriend looked down in between their bodies and smirked as he ran a finger down Lucas' sternum. The younger boy could feel himself blushing under his boyfriend's stare but didn't try to move, letting Eliott look at him as much as he wanted but when he finally looked back into his eyes, there was something dark and lustful in his stare.

"So fucking gorgeous," Eliott whispered as he sat up, manoeuvring them to Lucas was laying his back, his head at the end of the bed. "I bet we could sell that video for millions. People are going to be lining up to look at you!"

Lucas felt a shiver running down his spine at his boyfriend's words. He had nearly forgotten what they were planning to do. He looked around their room and finally noticed what had been Eliott's "preparations." There was candles scattered on the nightstands, all lighted up, filling up their bedroom with the faint smell of smoke while basking it in warm, golden light. And then, on top of the drawer at the end of the bed, propped up against the wall, his boyfriend's phone, the camera facing them. That was why they were here for after all.

However, Eliott must have felt his hesitation as his face turned serious and covered his body with his, gently cupping his cheeks. He pressed their foreheads together and softly stroked his face with his thumbs.

"What's wrong baby?" he worried, brushing their noses together. "I know we agreed to it in the heat of the moment yesterday but we don't have to."

Lucas smiled up at his boyfriend and pulled him into a kiss probably too chaste for the position they were in before pulling back.

"I want it!" he assured Eliott, looking at him right in the eyes. "I swear I want it!"

That seemed to ease some of his concerns but he was still frowning.

"We're picking a safeword then," he declared, the corners of his lips twitching up a little. "You choose it and if things get too heavy, not matter how far gone we are, you say it and we'll stop."

"Red," Lucas replied without missing a beat, grinning up at his boyfriend "Red is for stop, yellow means slow down and green is for fuck me."

Then, without giving Eliott time to say anything, he pulled him into a much more passionate kiss, slipping his tongue in between his lips as he started to pull at his boyfriend's hair who eagerly kissed him back.

"Green," he panted once they ran out of breath. "Fucking green! Please!"

That seemed to do the trick as all worries disappeared from Eliott's face and he smirked before flipping him so he was now on his fours, facing the camera. Lucas heard some rustling behind him and he guessed his boyfriend was taking off his underwear. He was proven right when the older boy plastered him on his back, kissing his neck and he could clearly feel his boyfriend's now bare erection nestled in between his cheeks. 

"Gonna make you feel so good," he whispered like an oath against his pulse. "Then we will watch the video so you know how fucking gorgeous you look when you come!"

Lucas couldn't help but moan as he felt his boyfriend's lips leaving a serie of kisses down his spine until he finally reached his lower back. His moans turned into whines as Eliott bite his right cheek, squeezing the other one.

"Eli!" he panted, letting his head fall down when his boyfriend spread his cheeks.

But the feeling was short lived as Eliott sat back on his haunches and threaded his fingers through his hair and pulling at them, hard. Lucas' head snapped up and he found himself staring right into the camera on the drawer.

"Don't look away!" Eliott ordered, groaning behind him. "I want to film your face, how fucking hot you look when you finally get what you want. What you need. Or else, I'll have to punish you."

With that being said, he abruptly let go of his hair and resumed his previous position, comfortably settled between Lucas' thighs, holding on his waist as he started to open him up with his tongue. The younger boy couldn't tell how much time went by as he tried his hardest to keep his eyes up and open as Eliott kept rimming him, eventually adding a finger, then two and finally three next to his tongue deep inside him. Lucas didn't know exactly what punishment did his boyfriend had in mind but he would have bet it was the kind of sweet torture that would end up with him crying and begging for Eliott at the end. 

After what seemed to be forever, the older boy must have deemed he was ready as he pulled back to look at his handiwork and even spanked his ass for good measure. The slap nearly had Lucas' resolve crumble but he kept his head up and his eyes open. Then, his boyfriend seemed to reach for something as Lucas couldn't feel him anymore but it wasn't long before he heard the familiar cap of the lube bottle being opened followed by the unmistakable sound of Eliott moaning as he covered his own cock in lube. He smeared some of it around and right inside Lucas' hole before pressing the tip of his erection at his entrance.

"Color?" Eliott asked, his voice hoarse and Lucas moaned as he pushed back onto his dick.

"Green! Fucking green!"

It seemed to be enough for his boyfriend to roughly push in him, not stopping until he was buried as deep as he could, his pelvis pressed right against Lucas' cheeks. They both groaned in unison at the feeling and Eliott gave him a few seconds to adjust around him before he started thrusting hard into him. Lucas fisted his hands through the sheets underneath him and couldn't resist any longer. It must have lasted only for a second or two but Eliott did saw him looking down rather than staring at the camera and he could his boyfriend sighing behind him.

"You were doing so good," he explained as he sat back on his haunches but without pulling out, keeping Lucas on his lap, buried inside him. "But you did looked away and what did I say about looking away?"

He was too turned to form a complete sentence anymore but he managed to let out a word. 

"Punishment?" he panted out.

"Yes," Eliott confirmed as he started going through their nightstand, his thrusts not even slowing down. "I didn't want to use it already but you left me no choice baby."

But Lucas didn't have time to wonder what was it exactly as his boyfriend seemed to find what he was looking for before wrapping his hand around Lucas' own erection. He immediately felt something being tightened on him and his mouth flew wide open, no sound coming out of it. He didn't need to look down to know what did his boyfriend just put on him. 

"Color?" Eliott whispered against his neck, so quietly he briefly wondered if he hadn't hallucinated it.

But then Lucas craned his neck a little and found the older boy looking at him, his face dead serious. The thing is that they had never used toys before. They had talked about it and they had both made it clear this was something they wanted to try but Lucas didn't even know Eliott owned some. When had he even bought them? He would ask later though because all that mattered in that instant was that boyfriend was slowing down, probably worried because of his lack of responses. 

"Green!" Lucas replied, nodding. "Please Eli!"

And then the mood was back. Eliott grinned devilishly and set him back on his fours as he picked up his rhythm again, his pelvis slapping Lucas' cheeks with each thrust. With the silicon ring wrapped tightly at the base of his own erection, it was even harder than before to keep his head up but he had to if he wanted to be allowed to come. 

"Harder!" he panted out, his voice hoarse. "Harder Eliott! Please!"

His boyfriend seemed to get the message as he started to thrust erratically into him. Lucas would probably feel that round for a few days. The damn ring was becoming painful around his swollen cock but he knew he would have to earn it. 

"Please!" he begged out loud, not bothered at all by how needy he must have sounded like. "Please! Please!"

Eliott let out a nearly animalistic growl behind him before plastering himself over Lucas' back, still holding on tightly to his hips as he kept pounding into him.

"So pretty!" his boyfriend let out, licking at his neck. "So fucking gorgeous! Keep begging like that and I'll let you come.

And Lucas was too far gone to deny anything so he did as he was told, his voice high pitched as he kept asking, begging the older boy. It wasn't long before he felt Eliott's cock twitching inside him and his moans turned into whines when his boyfriend pushed him even further onto his erection, burying himself as deep as it was humanly possible before he started to fill him up. His own erection was now aching between his legs. His cock leaking precome all over his stomach, begging for release but he couldn't not yet so he tried to focus on keeping his eyes open, staring at the camera as Eliott rode out his orgasm. However, he wasn't expecting him to sit back, pulling Lucas up with him. His face pressed in the crook of the younger boy's neck, he blindly reached around their bodies until he found Lucas' erection and finally set it free from the ring. As he rode the last waves of his orgasm, he wrapped his hand around Lucas' cock who howled at the sudden feeling and jerked him once, twice and then he fell right over the edge. He closed his eyes in bliss, feeling them welling with tears as he came all over his stomach and Eliott's hands. 

The force of it nearly knocked him out and when he finally opened his eyes again, he was laying on his side with his boyfriend spooning, his cock softening inside him. Eliott was softly running his hand up and down his side, gently kissing the back of his neck.

"There you are!" he exclaimed when he saw that Lucas was back with him, his voice sounding strained. "Thought you had passed out on me."

And suddenly, for no reason, Lucas started to shake and he choked out a sob. Eliott tensed behind him and tightened his arms around him, trying to sooth him down.

"Fuck baby! Was I too rough? I'm so fucking sorry! I'm sorry! I should have-"

"No!" Lucas cut him off, shaking his head as he turned his neck to look at his boyfriend. "It was so fucking good you can't even believe it!"

"Really?" 

The younger boy nodded, a small smile stretching on his lips.

"It was a lot but it was good. I'm good! I promise!"

Eliott smiled back at him and buried his face back into his neck as he rocked him in his arms, waiting for Lucas to have completely calmed down before he spoke again, his words sending a shiver down his spine.

"Not tonight, but tomorrow, we're going to watch the videos and I'll fuck you through it. I have other surprises for you baby. The ring was only the beginning."


	4. Day 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not the promised smut but we all needed to laugh a little and believe me, I did so while writing this chapter.
> 
> PZK were a French techno-pop band popular in the early 2010s. I don't know how popular they actually were in France but that song did made it overseas all the way to Quebec (Where I'm from). They are super nice guys dudes, I met them twice when they came here to play shows but Chuis Bo (The name of the song playing in this chapter which can literally be translate by I'm hot) was ridiculous and I loved it. They weren't taking themselves seriously and it showed in the songs they wrote. It was just for fun. 
> 
> I hope this little thing can put a smile on your face 😊 Stay safe everyone ❤

Screw what Lucas had said earlier about actually loving the quarantine as it allowed him to stay home with Eliott all day. He hated it and he couldn't wait for it to be over. Maybe he was just being dramatic but if he had to listen to dubstep one more time, he was going to have a breakdown. He used to be able to tolerate his boyfriend's music tastes and because Eliott had so gently asked if he could play some of his favorite songs while he painted on the canvas they had luckily stored a while ago, long before the virus, Lucas has agreed. He could put on his headphones and listen to his own music anyway but the thing about Eliott was that he liked loud music that could completely block out any other sounds. It was fine for the first day and then the second one but after four days straight, he couldn't stand it anymore. He didn't know how their neighbors hadn't complained about the noise yet. Or maybe their landlord was just afraid to come and knock on their door. With that being said, if he really did have to listen to dubstep one more time, things would get ugly. He was currently showering which turned out to be the only thing loud enough to cover the music that was undeniably playing right now so he was taking as long as he could but eventually, when the water started to get cold, he knew it was time. He got out of the shower and quickly dried himself off, running the towel through his hair before putting on a clean pair of boxers as well as a t-shirt.

However, when he turned off the water, he couldn't help but notice the odd beat playing. They had went through Eliott's playlists multiple times over the last few days and yet, that song didn't reminded him of anything. He got out of the bathroom but the sight that was awaiting me on the other side of the door made him regret ever speaking against dubstep. He would rather be forced to listen to dubstep for the rest of his life rather than face that.

"Eliott!" he nearly yelled, crossing the distance between them. "What the fuck are you doing?"

His boyfriend turned around and smiled widely at him, as if he wasn't currently breaking their number one rule; he was forbidden from ever entering the kitchen but there he was, stirring something on the stove.

"Hi!" he happily greeted him pulling Lucas into a quick kiss that way over way too quickly to the younger boy's taste before he turned his attention back to the pan and whatever was cooking in it. "I was just making us breakfast."

And the way he carelessly said that, as if his first and last attempt at making Lucas breakfast hadn't ended up with him throwing up in the sink, made him scoff.

"I saw that but seriously, baby, what the fuck are you-"

The end of his sentence died as Eliott shoved into his mouth a spoonful of what Lucas assumed to be scrambled eggs. He gasped in surprise as he was forced to swallow it but unlike he had expected, the taste didn't send him right into a coughing fit. They really weren't so bad after all. Sure they could use some seasoning and they were a bit too liquid, Eliot must have put too much milk into them, but they were far from being bad. They were great actually and the surprise must have shown on his face as Eliott giggled softly.

"I spent so much time on those recipes website," he explained to his boyfriend. "I think I can now tell you the recipe with my eyes closed and while sleeping."

However, before Lucas could say anything, Eliott's face broke into an wider grin as he gasped and turned the volume of the radio that were on the countertop even higher.

"I love this song!" he screamed over the music, grinning at him.

It took Lucas a few seconds to get over the shock and acknowledge which song was playing but once he did, he frowned at his boyfriend.

"PZK?" he asked, not actually believing this was happening. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

But Eliott wasn't listening to him anymore but rather he was singing to the song as he let go of the spatula he had been holding and instead, grabbed Lucas' hips and lifted him to set him on the countertop. Smirking, he settled himself in between his boyfriend's thighs and started to run his hands up and down his sides

"I dedicate this song to that hot guy I am," Eliott sang, terribly off tune. "I have so much sex appeal when I look at myself sometimes I come."

Lucas' cheeks turned a dark shade of red in second hand embarrassment as his boyfriend kept singing. He may had been only twelve when the song came out but he still remembered how it would play all day everyday. The early 2010s were weird…

"I even end up being appealing to dudes."

"Stop!" Lucas finally broke into a fit of hysterical giggle which caused Eliott's own smile to widen even more. "Stop please! What is that? Did the virus mutated but rather than turning people into zombies, it turns them into shitty music fans?"

The other boy didn't answer though and simply pulled him into a kiss that thankfully lasted much longer than the first one. Lucas felt himself melting into his boyfriend's hands and eagerly kissed him back, wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. He could feel Eliott's smiling against his lips but it only lasted for a second before he slipped his tongue into Lucas' awaiting mouth. The song was still playing in the background but he could barely hear anything over the sounds Eliott made as he pulled slightly on his hair. But then, a second, a minute, an hour, an eternity later, they ran out of breath and his boyfriend pulled back and pressed their foreheads together, their noses brushing against each other.

"I'm the one who's clothes you're going to take off," he sang, his voice hoarse and Lucas nearly threw his head back to laugh because yeah, for the first time, that song was right about something.

Smirking, he reached for the bottom of Eliott's t-shirt and quickly took it off, nearly ripping it in the process before doing the same with his own one. Smirking, he pulled his boyfriend even closer so he could press a serie of kisses down his sternum. Once he reached the height of Eliott's nipples, he looked up and found him staring at him with lust filled eyes, his cheeks flushed and his lips dark and swollen.

"No more singing?" he couldn't help but tease but Eliott just smirked and pulled him up so he could kiss him.

They ended up not eating Eliott's eggs as Lucas made them pancakes once they were done and they never would at the countertop the same way again.


End file.
